Orda Północna
Orda Północna, '''zwana '''też '''Ordą Mesaeen- '''Nomadzkie państwo utworzone w 512 ABY w Sektorze Północnym. Oparte na kulcie Dartha Benennvola. Mimo stolicy i kolebki państwowej w Skyriver, swoje korzenie ma w galaktyce Kadann. thumb|Flaga Ordy w latach 476-512 ABY Historia Orda narodziła się na długo przed faktycznym uchwaleniem istnienia państwa, już w drugiej połowie V wieku na Mesaeen – stepowej planecie w Sektorze Północnym. Od początku istnienia toczyła walki z Trzecią Republika, jednak wszystkie zrywy wolnościowe były nieudane- Tak jak w partyzantce i wojnie podjazdowej Mesaeeńczycy wiedli prym, to w walce zwartej szans nie mieli, głównie przez brak regularnej i zorganizowanej armii. Dopiero Druga wojna międzygalaktyczna dała Ordzie szansę na zaistnienie. Podczas Inwazji Terry, Ordyńcy przyłączają się do najeźdźców. Łupią Nadsektor Północny. Po wojnie, część Mesaeeńczyków przenosi się do Galaktyki Vong, by robić tam za marchię Terry, druga połowa natomiast zaszywa się w zakątkach Zewnętrznych Rubieży, oraz pomaga Imperium chronić południowe granice przez najazdem Khazzaków.thumb|304px|Terytoria Ordy w 512 ABY Stosunki z innymi państwami Królestwo Hunrońskie Najlepszym przyjacielem, a zarazem jedyną spokrewnionioną z Ordyńcami rasą była Rasa Hunronów. O przyjaźni tych dwóch narodów przesądził fakt, że pochodzili z jednej galaktyki (Kadann) oraz pakt Voldii Khana zawarty w 485 ABY. Przewidział on bezwarunkową, wzajemną pomoc. Wtedy też zawiązano wieczny sojusz z Królestwem, którego niemal nigdy nie zerwano na dłuższy moment (Poza drobnymi wyjątkami). Imperium Terry Od II Wojny Międzygalaktycznej stała blisko Terran. Terra widziała w Mesaeeńczykach odważnych i przydatnych wojowników, Ordyńcy natomiast pokładali w intergalaktycznym Imperium nadzieje na ochronę przed Trzecią Republiką. Nowe Imperium Potem, Północni pomagali też Nowemu Imperium ze sprawą najazdu Khazzaków. Na ogół, Orda działała na zasadzie ''kto wysunie lepszą ofertę, będzie przyjacielem Ordy. ''Armia Północy, szczególnie morderczy Dragoni Ordy, była uznawana za cenny nabytek. Kawalerzystów z Sektora Północnego wynajęło właśnie Imperium w 420 ABY. Trzecia Republika Wrogami Ordy od zawsze była Trzecia Republika- U podnóży konfliktu stały między innymi sprawy związane z wyznaniem (TR opierała się na religii Jedi, a OP panował kult Dartha Benennvola, Sitha który zabił dziecko Kendry Pallaeon). Także najazdy Ordy na planety nadsektora, a w efekcie rzeź Dragonów poczyniona przez Rebulikę, nie pomogły w ocieplaniu międzypaństwowych stosunków. Struktura Ordy Za czasów Voldii Khana (460-512 ABY) Orda, przynajmniej za rządów Voldii Khana (teorytycznie 460-512, praktycznie tylko w 512 ABY), miała status państwa nomadzkiego. Na jej czele stał Chan, pod nim stało 149 Mangudajów, którzy mieli sprawować władzę w pierwotnym układzie 149 systemów gwiezdnych należących do Ordy. Z czasem, szlachta przestała kooperować. Wśród niektórych wysoko urodzonych Ordyńców wykształciła się elitarna grupa zwana Magnatami. Członkowie tego kręgu przejmowali planety od swych pobratyńców, czasami nawet siłą, zabierając ich majątki na planetach. Ta forma, polegająca na dzierżeniu planet zbliżała nieco Ordę to formy Kaganatu. Armia Ordy wynosiła 50 milionów wojowników, w tym same 49,5 miliona jest zdolne do walki w polu. Armie były podzielone na Hordy, jedna taka Horda wynosiła około 12500 wojowników. Hord było około 400, każdą dowodził Nojon, lub Mangudaj. Armie naziemne Ordy były niemal niemożliwe do powstrzymania w otwartym polu, przez ich niesamowitą szybkość oraz mordercze zestawienie broni (lanca laserowa+karabin blasterowy). Słabą stroną Ordy była niewielka i dość słaba flota, którą skonstruowano w latach 476-481 ABY. Flota ta utrzymywała 90 krążowników, 245 fregat, 390 korwet na stan 505 ABY. Najsilniejszym statkiem, który jednak nadal nie mógł konkurować z choćby średniej klasy krążownikami Trzeciej Republiki, był Niszczyciel Gwiezdny Mikja-I. Mikja Saihazii, naczelny inżynier Ordy zaprojektował go w 500 ABY. Do 512 ABY stworzono 19 takich statków. Po Wielkiej Reformacji (513- ABY ) Prawo Prawo Ordy początkowo było mocno niestabilne. Nie było jednego, w pełni jasnego systemu prawnego. Wiele kwestii pozostawało nieuregulowanych. Dopiero w 512 ABY, kiedy Trzecia Republika została przyciśnięta do muru, na Dantooine w czasie kilkutygodniowego posiedzenia ustalono ostatecznie dokumenty państwowe. Wtedy też, powstały Sąd Mesaeen oraz Senat Mesaeen. Prawo stało się nieco bardziej stabilne. Nadal istniały w nim jednak luki prawne, więc Subja Khan osobiście wprowadził 5 poprawek do konstytucji oraz kodeksu karnego; kolejno w 524 ABY, 530 ABY, 535 ABY, 542 ABY i 543 ABY. Kategoria:Państwa Kategoria:Fanon-Canonverse Kategoria:Państwa Fanon-Canonverse Kategoria:Fanon o Ordzie Północnej Kategoria:Seasmoke65